THE BOND
by STAILS565
Summary: Another Gift fic for RAW-SYNTH3TICA: Gunner's dark side is surfacing, and he can't control it. but something is happening to Yin Yang, his getting weaker, his chakra and soul is fading at a fast rate. If The Expendables don't do anything fast , they will lose another brother. because if a dark side gets overpowered, it will result The Light's Destruction.
1. DARK SIDE SURFACES

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**YIN YANG: Yo, Yin Yang here**

**STAILS: This is for the Manga, but I want the founder, of the page if this is good.**

**YIN YANG: What is it?**

**STAILS: Is for one of the chapters of the manga **

**YIN YANG: okay, nice, ill do the disclaimer.**

**STAILS: please, Yang if you will.**

**YIN YANG: Sure, STAILS565 doesn't own the movie' The Expendables' , just the plot.**

**STAILS: Thank you, Yang**

**YIN YANG: It was my pleasure STAILS**

**STAILS: Enjoy**

_**THE BOND**_

_**CHAPTER:**_

_**DARK SIDE SURFACES**_

Yin Yang and his bonded pair, were on a mission. They were just completed it, Gunner stopped . Yin Yang look at him and ask," Whats wrong?"

" Yang… go", Gunner try to say.

Yin Yang said," Whats happening Gunner"?

" Just…Just", Gunner gasp out, he drop his sword. He move his right hand to his head, looking at the ground with his eyes close. Yin Yang is looking at his bonded pair, feeling an intense pain within him. He couldn't do a thing.

"Yang.. go..ple…please go now", Gunner try to say

Yin Yang began to say," Gunner-",

" JUST GO.. Before I kill you", Gunner said, looking at his bonded pair.

Gunner's eyes , are now the Sharingan, they were in their Mangekyo state. Yin Yang stay there, his eyes, in their Byakugan state.

Gunner look at him, his skin, dark-gray, his hair dark yellow with Dark blue high lights, his eyes that were the white part also was turned dark grey, with a dark star shape across on the bridge of his nose.

Yin Yang began to say," No, no, this can't be, no". He was ready, even though if they fight and share the pain. He needs to do something.

Gunner run to Yin Yang, which he block when his bonded pair hit , Yin Yang blocked it, He look at Gunner's eyes, now it seems there only rage. " _No", _Yin Yang thought.

Now Their were only blurs, Barney and the rest of the team appears. "What the", The Leader said. Yin Yang was sent flying by Gunner, But he did a trick to land on his feet. He fell to one knee.

" Yang", Maggie said, she went to her comrade.

Lee ask," What the hell Happen here"? Seeing how was the arena.

" We.. we need to do ", Yin Yang try to say, he struggle to stand up. But fall down, if it wasn't for Maggie who caught him before he hit the floor.

Barney was just walks, his left eye that have Billy's Sharigan turn into its Mangekyo State. As well some lighting appeared surrounding The Leader's body. Then Barney charge to Gunner, he avoid Gunner's attack, he appear at the top, of his opponent. He did some fast hand seals and said," FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU"! a fire ball appeared, which Gunner avoid it easily and appear behind Barney. And hit the leader and send him flying to a wall.

" Damn, now he will be our killer", Lee said, seeing how Gunner injured their leader.

Yin Yang something within him, his feeling that his getting weaker. " _Please don't do this", _Yin Yang thought painfully.

When the smoke cleared Barney appear holding his right side, and was on one knee.

Also he was breathing heavily. " _It seems there isn't other chose", _Barney thought, looking at Gunner. Which of course was seems to be defeated because he is looking down, his arms seem limp.

" Okay, ill go", Lee said, Gunner look at Barney, which the leader is prepared for the worse. Gunner went to the leader, and was about to kill him, but Lee Intervenes, with his swords.

Gunner and Lee look at each other.

" Please, Gu..Gunner this isn't you, fight it… you can", Lee try to say, try his best, not to let Gunner injured him or Barney. But Gunner smirk, Lee know it. He felt that his swords fly in opposite directions. Gunner grab Lee by the neck, and lift him. And press Lee's neck as well, Barney felt it as well.

**STAILS: Im done, im sorry, for this, I wrote it this fast.**

**YIN YANG: Nice, so this is a chapter for the manga right?**

**STAILS: Yes, yes it is.**

**YIN YANG: Nice, its cool, and you guys know what to do okay.**

**STAILS: If you don't review, you know whats gonna happen.**

**YIN YANG: So please, do it. **


	2. THE WEAKNESS

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**YIN YANG: Yo, Yin Yang here.**

**STAILS: This is the second of the fic.**

**YIN YANG: yeah, it is.**

**STAILS: One thing Thanks RAW for the dolls* Grabs the dolls and hugs them tight***

**YIN YANG: * Raise eyebrow* STAILS what the fuck your doing?**

**STAILS: well, it's a gift from RAW my friend**

**YIN YANG: Okay, now ill do the disclaimer**

**STAILS: Please, Yin Yang if you can**

**YIN YANG: Sure, STAILS565 doesn't own the movie ' The Expendables' only the plot well half.**

**STAILS: Thanks Yin Yang**

**YIN YANG: it was my pleasure STAILS**

**STAILS: Enjoy**

_**THE BOND**_

_**CHAPTER**_

_**THE WEAKNESS**_

The Expendables are now going to fight one of their own again. Barney is on one knee, Lee is getting choke by Gunner. He let go of his swords. The Leader felt it as well.

"Please..Gu..Gunner this isn't you, fight it.. fight it", Lee try to say. They heard Gunner growl, he press Lee by the neck harder, Barney try to bear it. Then Gunner throw Lee to the side, which the Inuzuka hit the wall and almost lost concuness. Barney look at his possed teammate. Then he look at Lee and Yin Yang , and then he look down and thought",_ Im Sorry , Lee, Yin Yang I have to do this". _Barney knows that whatever happens to a bonded pair it happens to the other half share it, and when he uses a jutsu he's not just using his chakra but Lee's as well.

He stood up, he move his hands together, he made a lighting blade between them, then he split it into two. "_Gunner please come back to us", _Barney thought. Then he charge to his possed teammate which he was able to hit him, as an upper cut reapting hitting Gunner with it forming a zig zag line back forth, saying", LIGHTING BLADE"!, Yin Yang tries to bear with it. When Barney got above his possed teammate, he look at him, then he said," TWIN LIGHTING SHIVER"! , he use almost all his chakra to it. He hit Gunner hard enough to try to injure his posse teammate. Smoke appears, Barney did a flip, and landed on his feet but he fell to one knee. He is still breathing heavily. The smoke clear and Gunner appear he seems not injure but he was.

"_What, his"?! _Barney thought, he almost use all his chakra while using that Jutsu. As well as Lee's. so Barney stood up, and made a seal, he made the Mangekyō Sharingan Activation Seal, close his eyes.

"He no," Maggie began

Road said," He will use Kamui".

"does he knows he will risk his body "? Caesar said

Road reply," Yes, lets distract Gunner lets go".

"HAI!, Maggie and Caesar said in unison.

Caesar , first did the water release Jutsu , he made the water dragon. Which is aim at Gunner. The rest were distracting their possess teammate. Yin Yang feels himself getting weaker by the minute. " _Gunner, please , Fight .. It Fight it",_Yin Yang thought painfully.

Road look at Barney, then he said to the others," Maggie, Caesar Barney is about to do it".

" Okay, Caesar lets get it out of the way now", Maggie said

Caesar look at her and nodded. He get out of the way, Barney move his hands, which its still on seal formation, a little done, he said," KAMUI"! , he open his left, and a swirling appear aiming at Gunner. Lee gasp out, for Barney's use of their chakra.

Gunner avoid it, Barney knows if he overuse the Kamui, he will risk his body, and life. But he have too, to try to bring Gunner Jensen back to normal. He close his left eye. Barney was breathing heavily he let the sharingan go back to normal so he open it again. " _Better do Kirin", _Barney thought. He charge to Gunner to fight, and by the time then, they were only blurs now. Barney ended up, at high level, it was a cliff , Gunner looking at his leader. Barney raise his left to the sky and said," This will probably be my last jutsu". Clouds were swirling lighting appear. It touch Barney's left hand, and a lighting dragon appear. " Kirin," The Leader said," Begone with a thunderclap". Barney just puts a hand down, and the lighting dragon was aim at Gunner. Yin Yang clutch the fabric over his heart, he feels himself getting weaker.

Barney look if Gunner is still able to fight, the leader use almost all his chakra along with Lee's for those three jutsus. When the smoke cleared, Gunner was still there, then he disappear, and reappear behind Barney, which the leader block the attack. " This … This is not you Gunner , please.. Come back to us", Barney try to say. Gunner didn't listen he was able to injure Barney, but Lee felt it.

The Expendables need to hide , to recover, when they did, Yin Yang was seem to be hugging himself, he was also breathing heavily.

" What are we gonna do if we do something stupid Gunner is gonna kill us", Caesar said.

Lee said," Barney do you got any plans now"?

Barney look up, he was too worn out to the bone, he just use three jutsus, in a day, and he felt that his body is weaker now.

They heard Yin Yang gasp out, they look to their teammate, Yin Yang is looking up, breathing heavily he still in the same position, he was opening and closing his eyes.

" _No Yang", _ Barney thought looking at his teammate.

Lee said," Barney do you have something you got to tell us now".

" Lee, guys," Barney began he look down at the floor between his legs and continued," we already know , that if something happens to one half the other shares it but"-

Maggie ask," What is it"?

" But theres another," The Leader said

Road said," What is that part"?

" If a half does a jutsu, it not only uses his or her own chakra but uses the other's as well , so, if a dark side gets overpowered," Barney said

Lee said," What happens"?

" It will result in the Light's Destruction", Barney said, looking at in front of him.

**STAILS: Already done.**

**YIN YANG: Nice.**

**STAILS: Thank you**

**YIN YANG: So the reviews and others.**

**STAILS: Well, sorry if there is any mistakes, in here I wrote it fast. And please review, reviews are greatly honored.**

**YIN YANG: STAILS can take criticism but not a harsh one so please be nice.**

**STAILS: And theres more to come.**


End file.
